onepiecefandomcom_pt-20200215-history
Episódio 312
thumb|400px "Obrigado Feliz! O Mar da Separação na Neve" é o episódio 312 do anime [https://onepiece.wikia.com/wiki/One_Piece_(Anime) One Piece] . Resumo Enquanto isso, uma viagem para a água 7 , eles são uma empresa Galley-La , Iceburg e todos, que estão saindo para cumprimentar-los. O Going Merry quebra e Quebra soluçando Seu peso, e a Equipe se despede enquanto ELES Dão Ao Navio hum funeral Viking, colocando-a Finalmente para descansar. Quando ela sobe em chamas, Merry pode pedir desculpas e, em seguida, agradece-lhes por comprazê-la por tanto tempo. Longo Protetores de entrada Enies Lobby , Luffy olha para o our going Merry para Usopp , imaginando o navio para o destino do Enies Lobby para resgatá-los. Ele ainda está sendo enganado pela fantasia de Sogeking; Usopp encars por trás, imaginando o tempo de descontrolo até que Luffy e Chopper descubram que ele é Usopp. Sanji tenta fazer com que Usopp admita o truque, mas ele não vai. Robin apenas ri conscientemente. Sogeking Afega que Usopp navegou à frente para a Água 7 em outro navio. Zoro se A opção não é percebida como Usopp. Nami também está perplexa que ninguém está mais em Merry. Zoro e Robin estão certos de que ouviram uma voz quando foram resgatados, mas Luffy diz que era uma voz de Merry. Mas Franky se Lembra de volta em Água 7 Antes da Traição CP9 , Quando Usopp Disse a Ele, Mozu e Kiwi Sobre o Que Aconteceu em Skypiea , Como Uma figura misteriosa vista foi "consertando" O Navio. A voz da figura, a mesma do que uma ouvinte no átrio, disse que levaria os Chapéus de Palha um pouco mais. Usopp estava certo de que a figura era o espírito de Merry. Franky Disse Que a figura era hum Klabautermann , Uma Manifestação lendária do Espírito de hum Navio Que consome a Antiga Organização QUANDO ELA Quer Navegar hum pouco Mais. Eles são recebidos por um enorme navio da Galley-La Company , dirigido pelo próprio Iceburg . Iceburg ficou impressionado que os Chapéus de Palha e seu irmão voltaram vivos e capturados Robin de volta. De repente, porém, o Going Merry entra na água antes de atravessar seu feixe no meio, dobrando um proa em direção ao mar. O diagnóstico de Kaku se tornou realidade: sua quilha estalou. Luffy driving ajuda a Iceburg, não querendo perder Feliz logo depois de salvá-los. Mas Iceburg diz para ele que não há nada que ele possa fazer. Como os Irmãos de Palha estavam no caminho de Enies Lobby, ele ouviu uma batida na Ilha da Sucata , onde o arquivo estava parado após o uso pela CP9. Ela foi tão bombeada pelo Aqua Laguna , ele ouviu uma voz dizendo que ela era apenas uma vez mais uma vez. Assim, o Iceberg fez o máximo de pedidos de pedido de luz e permitiu que o barco saísse para o mar na próxima onda do Aqua Laguna. Para sua surpresa, ele ouviu um "obrigado", e o organização se afastou como ela era uma mente própria. Vendo this como um sinal, ele levou um dos seus acompanhantes da companhia, levando-o à localização-agora. Iceburg says that going Merry é um navio magnífico que, como o resto da tripulação, foi além dos seus limites. Mas ela não iria voltar para a água. O resto dos ocupantes embarcar em um barco como Luffy fica atrás em outro. Ele pega uma tocha e incendeia o casco de Merry, dando ao navio um funeral viking para que ela não sofra uma solidão do fundo do mar. O que é que é mais importante que o seu destino? Todo mundo assiste enquanto está Lobo a se apaixonar pelo navio, seu capitão agradece a Merry novamente por carrega-los. Enquanto isso, as gravações são mais recentes e registradas, cada um dos Chapéus de Palha registra suas memórias mais aficionadas do navio. Você é mastro e o ilusório começa uma escutar, uma viagem ou o espírito de falar feliz. Ele não pode ser capaz de admitir mais. Luffy grita que a tripulação deveria estar se desculpando por sua inexperiência e incompetência em manter um navio; Que se eles melhoram, Feliz nunca teria entrado em uma forma tão alta quanto ela. Neste momento, ninguém na tripulação pode evitar chorar. Mas Merry fala, dizendo que sempre foi feliz, e sabia que eles amavam. Feliz, merece uma carta com uma figura especial de uma cadeira especial de Luffy. Luffy grita seu nome enquanto ela se desintegra em cinzas. Categoria:Episódios Categoria:Temporada 9 Categoria:Episódios da Abertura Crazy Rainbow Categoria:Episódios do Arco Enies Lobby Categoria:Episódios escritos por Yoshiyuki Suga Categoria:Episódios do Artista Miho Shiraishi Categoria:Episódios do Artista Michiyo Kawasaki Categoria:Episódios animados por Eisaku Inoue Categoria:Episódios dirigidos por Katsumi Tokoro